Demon From My Dreams
by lostsoul512
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE. Elissabeth is back, along with Draco, Harry, and Snape, facing a whole new set of problems. Angering the Dark Lord does not go unpunished. OCxDraco.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Skylar here. So, for those of you who have read Angel From My Nightmare, I'm hoping you'll be as excited about the sequel as I am! I would greatly appreciate any reviews so I know how people are reacting to the plot. I take this into consideration when deciding how the story is going to progress. My fans are the best ever. I probably don't need to say this, but I don't own any of the Harry Potter related characters/places. The only thing that came from me is my beautiful Elissabeth. This piece is dedicated to my bestest friend Keara, the James to my Sirius. Kisses! **

This was not the way it was supposed to be. I was running, running hard with no idea where I was going. Leaving behind me everything I had known, everything in my life that had ever felt real. I didn't look back once. I just kept moving, running, panting for breath and fighting off the tears threatening to break free.

I didn't stop until I was far, far away from the castle by the lake. Collapsing on the shore, I finally allowed the tears to fall, great heaving sobs that shook my entire frame and cascaded down my cheeks. My entire world had crumbled to pieces right before my eyes, and there was not a single thing I could do to put it back together.

Only when I'd managed to get myself under control did I dare to look back at the school. Hogwarts looks so dark and looming amidst the low clouds. And just above the Astronomy tower, the emerald glow of the dark mark illuminated the grounds. In that moment of complete stillness, the silence was overwhelming.

It was not supposed to be like this. Another cry shook through my body. I didn't understand how life could go from being so easy, so wonderful, to a complete wreck. Burying my face in my arms, I tried my best to block out the world around me. I knew I didn't have long. Soon I was going to have to move again. _Keep running,_ my father had told me. _No matter what happens, keep running and don't look back. _

So that was what I would have to do. Keep running. But in the cavity of my chest, in the tattered remains of my heart, I knew that no matter how long or how far I ran, I would never be able to outrun the demons that haunted me.

XXX

For the record, my life used to be perfect. I was sixteen and invincible, pretty and popular and too smart for my own good. I had the best friend in the entire world and the most loving dad I could have asked for. So, yeah, everything was going pretty damn well for me.

But nothing can last forever, especially perfection. And in the beginning of my sixth year I had been thrust against my will into the world of darkness and madness. I was hand chosen by the Dark Lord Voldemort to seduce Harry Potter. And it might have worked out, if I hadn't found out the shocking truth that changed my life forever. My father had had a secret affair with Lily Potter. Harry was my brother. Needless to say, finding that out made it a little more difficult to lure him to his death.

On top of all that, I had finally realized my true love for my closest friend, Draco Malfoy. Why is it we wait to figure these things out until we're being held captive by the most evil wizard of all time? I don't know. But I was pretty sure I was never going to get to spend another day with him, let alone live out the beautiful future I could see for us in my head.

Somehow, though, we had all managed to get out of the mess we'd found ourselves in. Voldemort had been defeated, at least for now. Harry was alive. I was able to declare my love to Draco, and it was the most magical feeling I'd ever felt. Somehow, I had been protected by the intense love of my mother. None of us were really quite sure what this meant, but for the time being we were just happy to be safe again.

Now, standing on Platform 9 ¾ as people around me boarded the Hogwart's express, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. For now, my world was at peace. My bags were piled behind me; my boyfriend was only a few feet away, saying a very scripted goodbye to his parents. I knew they weren't very happy about us being together, since I had basically been deemed a traitor to the Dark Lord. But when Draco's hand was in mine, it was easy to forget about good and evil and family expectations. It was just simple love, and nothing else mattered.

I knew, I believe, somewhere in the back of my mind, that all good things must come to an end. I was just choosing to believe that I might be allowed to hold on to the beautiful things in my life for a little while longer. I should have known better than to hope for such things. In a world of magic, things could change in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter up. College life is hard. But! I wrote the next two in my art history lecture today, so yeah, there's that. Anyway, I'm gunna keep this all short and sweet. I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. I'm even going to be slightly more canon this time! Woot.**

The very worst part of returning to Hogwarts was always the train ride. Long travels and small talk were two things I'd never really enjoyed much. Sitting cooped up in a booth with people I didn't really care for, I could do without.

Draco's hand was resting lightly on my thigh, though my own emerald eyes were fixated out the window. The countryside of London was bustling by, disappearing as quickly as it had come. I was thinking how nice it would be if I could disappear as well. So much had changed in the last year, and I feared even the castle wouldn't feel the same.

Our small group of Slytherins were taking turns telling stories of their summer. I knew I should have pretended to be listening, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. How could I, knowing that, somewhere out there the Dark Lord was recuperating, plotting his next attack?

In all my anxiety, I must have shifted, causing Draco to glance over at me with concern in his eyes. I forced a small smile, trying to tell him that everything was okay. And it was, really, except for in my head.

"So," a high-pitched, girly voice drew me out of my thoughts. "It's Elissabeth's last year." Across the booth, Pansy Parkinson gave me a malicious grin. In spite of myself, I slipped my fingers into Draco's. I was not oblivious to the way she watched him, desire in her baby blue eyes. I needed o make it clear to her that just because I was leaving Hogwarts, she didn't stand a chance with him. Nothing could tear us apart.

"It is," I murmured. "And thank Heavens for that."

"I cant wait to be rid of this place," Draco chimed in. The others nodded and murmured in agreement, reminding me that Draco Malfoy would always be their leader. He was the epitome of all things Slytherin, power and pureblooded lineage. I was just Elissabeth Snape, the girl without a mother, the girl who didn't quite fit in.

"Do you suppose you'll be a professor like your dad?" Pansy asked.

I shrugged. I hadn't exactly given much thought to the future, not with all the ghosts of the past breathing down my neck. Summer had been spent alone with my father, recovering from the trauma of last year. He'd finally told me about my mother, and together we had cried for our shared loss. Harry and I had occasionally exchanged letters, but of course it was hard to forget that we were from completely different lives. Even if I had saved him, I wasn't sure I'd ever totally think of him as my brother.

Once, at the end of August, I'd dared to ask my father about the Dark Lord. _Voldemort_, I'd forced myself to say, to which he had cringed. I knew I shouldn't have feared the name, but it was hard to break an old habit.

My father had been silent for a long while. Like he wasn't sure what to say, if he should even say anything. "For now," he muttered at last, "he is recovering in hiding. Bellatrix and Lucius have been tending to him, mostly. But he will be back, Elissabeth. And he will come for you."

Those words sent chills running up my spine. Anyone in their right mind would have been scared. I had angered the Dark Lord, and that was a crime that would not go unpunished. But more than that, I was afraid for my father. The fact that he possessed this knowledge meant that he was still in league with the Death Eaters.

I didn't ask how he had managed to get back into the Dark Lord's good graces. I didn't want to know what lies and manipulations he was capable of. Above all, I didn't want to know how my own father could stand to be subordinate to the man who had tried to kill me.

Instead, I resolved not to talk about it. I did all I could to distract myself. I practiced all my spells and read all my father's books. I remained blissfully unaware.

Returning to Hogwarts would, of course, make that impossible. In a school of only about a thousand kids, it was impossible to keep secrets. I was hoping I could somehow find a way to keep mine, or else my life was sure to fall apart.

"I need some air," I murmured suddenly, cutting off Pansy from whatever pointless thing she'd been saying. Draco started to rise, but I gave him a look that said to say. Frowning, he obeyed.

Once I was alone in the aisle, away from the window of their carriage, I allowed myself to breath. Leaning against the wall, I ran shaking hand through my thick black hair. I needed to get myself together. I needed somewhere I could go to collect my thoughts.

The answer came to me all too easily. There was only one place I could think of.

It didn't take me long to find him. he wasn't alone, of course. He was never alone. For a split second, I almost turned around. I didn't belong here. But then, Harry was my brother, whether anyone knew it or not, and I had every right to talk to him.

I knocked lightly before pushing open the door. The chatting cut off mid-sentence as six pairs of eyes all flew to me. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I shouldn't have come.

"Can we help you?" A brunette asked, her tone suspicious.

I fixed my green-eyed gaze on Harry, who, after a short moment, offered a smile. "Elissabeth," he murmured. "Hey."

"Hello," I replied, taking a deep breath. "I, uh, needed to get away," I added, hoping Harry would get it. After the secrets we shared from the previous year, I was hoping we might have developed some silent, mutual understanding.

Harry nodded, patting the bench beside him. "Yes, of course." To his friends, he said, "You all know Elissabeth."

"Snape's daughter," the red-haired boy at his side answered. "Didn't know you guys were…friends."

I swallowed hard. "Well, I was tutoring him for my dad last year," I managed to say. "It's hard not to get along with Harry Potter." Across from me, the brunette girl rolled her eyes. The others, a blonde girl, a brown-haired boy and another little redhead, were looking anywhere but at me. I'd always known there was animosity towards Slytherin, but it wasn't like I had the plague.

"How was your summer?" I tried, hoping if Harry talked to me his friends might follow suit.

"It was nice," he answered. "I mean, aside from my aunt and uncle, I mostly enjoyed it. How about you?"

I shrugged. "You know. Overbearing father and, well, Draco. But it was peaceful."

Unlike now. We slipped back into an uncomfortable silence again, reminding me that even if we were of the same blood, we would never belong to the same world.

"I should go," I said, standing abruptly. "Nice talking with you."

I didn't wait for a reply, just threw open the door and hurried off into the corridor. Apparently not even life and death could break the boundaries of tradition.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just kidding. I don't actually have anything to say this time. I have orange hair now. I could totally be the slutty Weasley cousin. Anyway. Just kidding. Muggle lovers. Ugh. Kay, moving on. I own nothing, blahblahblah. **

No matter how many times I stepped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, I would never cease to be amazed. The four long tables were illuminated with the light of a thousand floating candles. The false ceiling reflected the night sky. At the head table, our professors sat in varying states of excitement, or lack thereof, as we entered and split into our specific houses. I could see my father watching me, always watching and protecting. I offered him a smile before taking my place at the Slytherin table.

Soon we were all settled, the clamor overwhelming. Under the table, Draco took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I couldn't help but smile, letting all my worries fade away. My blonde angel leaned in to press his lips against my temple. "I love you," he whispered. It was a miracle I managed to keep my composure.

When Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, the hall instantly fell silent. "Welcome!" He called out cheerily. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There were varying forms of applaud and cheering, though most of the Slytherins stayed silent. Dumbledore smiled out at his students. I'd never been close to him or understood how anyone could be so chipper when the world was such a dark, dark place.

"Before we sort the first years, which I know they're all eager for," he went on, "I have a few announcements to make." I could feel the entire school hanging onto his words, anxious and scared at once. "I know there are rumors goings around about the return of the Dark Lord." A collective gasp went through the room, murmurs and whispers. Nobody wanted to face this. "While it is not my place to comment on this, extra precautions will be taken in order to ensure the protection of our students. Also, this year our staff will be joined by my old friend, Professor Slughorn."

Ah, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was always exciting to find out who was next. Since, for some unknown reason, we could seem to keep one for more than a year.

Dumbledore waiting for the clamor to die down. "Professor Slughorn will be serving as your new Potions master."

Wait. Potions? My reaction was mirrored by every other person in the room. If he was teaching Potions, then that meant…

"Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore concluded. While most of the room was in some state of shock or dislike, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Mu father had finally received his dream job. From across the room, I met his eyes, hoping my gaze offered my congratulations.

I guess the Headmaster had decided this was the proper time to put an end to his address and begin sorting the new comers. As if anyone would be able to pay attention now.

"Wow," Draco murmured from beside me. "They finally gave your dad that job."

"I know," I replied, almost giddily. After all the shit we'd been through, he deserved to have something go his way. I closed all the distance between Draco and I, resting my head upon his shoulder. "I just want to make this year perfect," I said softly.

Draco planted a quick kiss upon my black hair. "It will be," he told me. "I promise."

XXX

The Slytherin common room would never change. It would always be cold and dark and empty, especially as I sat upon the black leather couch at just past one in the morning.

I might have been there for hours; at least, it felt like it. How could I sleep, knowing that somewhere in the world the Dark Lord was regaining his strength? Soon he would be back to destroy everything and everyone I loved.

The sound of footsteps from the dorm room caused me to jump. I leapt to my feet, spinning around towards the nose.

"Draco," I murmured in surprise, as the blonde froze in his place.

"Lissa," he returned, his voice quivering. My presence must have startled him as much as his had me. "What're you doing up?" Soon he was before me, pulling me into his arms. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, thudding away rapidly.

I looked up at him through my lashes. "Couldn't sleep," I replied. "You?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah." Taking me by the hand, he led me to the couch and plopped me down into his lap. It had been too long since we'd had a moment to ourselves, when we had nothing to worry about except the way we felt for each other. I had come so close to not having this, and I intended to cherish in always.

"So, are you glad to be back?" I asked. In the back of my mind, I was remembering the last time I'd been to Malfoy Manor. I knew his parents, or at the very least his father, were not exactly thrilled that he was dating a traitor. I was, wistfully, hoping he was happy to be away from all the pressures. But Draco had always obeyed his father, and something told me that wasn't changing any time soon. As such, it had been difficult to see him over the summer.

"I am," Draco answered with a slight smile. "I don't always enjoy this place, you know, but it's sort of become like home."

At some point, I had shifted so that my head was now resting in his lap. Draco paused to play with a few strands of my hair. "And I'm happy to have you back," he added.

"You've always had me," I reminded him. Letting out a deep breath, Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. Our lips collided roughly, moving with a force I could barely keep up with. Draco's hands slid through my hair, down my back and to my hips. I latched my own behind his neck, holding him in place against me. As our tongues met in a fiery dance, I felt a moan rise up from somewhere within me.

Draco used his hands to press my hips harder against his. "Oh, Liss. I've missed you so much," he breathed against my neck.

Something deep in my stomach was twisting, tightening. "I missed you too," I whispered.

Draco released his grip upon me, instead taking me into a long, deep embrace. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Elissabeth. Whatever it takes, I am going to keep you safe."

I pulled away just enough to press my lips against his cheek. "I know you will," I said. And I truly believed it, at the time. I truly believed it was going to be okay.


End file.
